


Teammates Get Priority

by sunwukxng



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, NWDE, SeaMonkeys, SeaMonkeys (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwukxng/pseuds/sunwukxng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain faunus works out his sexual frustration, taking matters into his own hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teammates Get Priority

“ _F-Fuuuuck….”_

Rapid strokes and quick pants rent the air as calloused but nimble fingers danced along a thick shaft aching for release. Finger tips slid past blond scruff at the base of his crotch, instead seeking out hefty balls that churned with the stiff yet fluid movement of his ministrations.

“A—ahh….”

Moans and gasps spilled from swollen lips, only growing in intensity as the fingers traversed the rigid planes of his body, his abs’ hardness and unrelenting nature only matched by his tight, puffy pucker, intense in sensations as he found his way into his anal cavity, seeking out another source of pleasure to be wrought by skillful, robust fingers.

He found his mark, and as he chased his orgasm, he sped up the pace of his self-penetration, whimpers solicited in the most illicit of pleasures. He felt that familiar tingle, felt the ominous feeling he’d long since grown accustomed to, the almost dazed acquiescence to what he knew was coming.

His body, just as his pucker had, relented and fell in line to his whims and he consented to the pleasure at a price – as his cock flexed and jerked wildly, he surrendered to his body and felt the tide of pleasure rise, threatening to drown him out, along with any coherent thought being washed from his consciousness.

He came back to himself – he couldn’t tell you when, but a chuckle caught his attention, before a towel slammed against his face. Peeling it off, he spotted a hard cock jutting out towards him before his eyes trailed up to meet its owner’s.

“Next time,” Neptune said, “call me if you need some help. We can do some team bonding.”

Sun smiled a tired but satisfied one, before groaning as he tried to peel off his shirt, thick with cum. “I think this shirt wants first dibs at bonding.”

Neptune sauntered over and captured Sun’s supple lips in a kiss, tearing his shirt from him. “Teammates get priority.”


End file.
